legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P2/Transcript
(Blake's army and Grimoire's army both clash) ???: *Roar* ???: Destroy them all! Blake H: Don't hold back! We're gonna push 'em all down! Jaune: Right! Nora: WOO HOO!!! (The Defenders are seen watching) Alex: Blake... Jack: He's come back! Miles: He's got an army too! Kyle: Yeah, he- (Kyle then looks around) Kyle: Hold on. Emily: Hm? Kyle: Alex! Alex: Yeah? Kyle: Where's Erin and JEssica?! Alex: What!? Miles: Slimer's missing too! Ian: Ah crap, what happened to them!? (The heroes all look around) Alex: Oh man, this isn't good! Where are they!? (The scene then cuts to Slimer rolling behind a rock hiding from Glass as she still holds onto Blaze and Popsicle) Slimer: Phew, I think I lost her. Blaze: *Growls* Slimer: And it seems that Blake's forces have arrived. That means we've got another chance! Blaze: Don't bet on it! Popsicle: Bro... Blaze: Hm? Popsicle: I don't know how much more of this I can take... Blaze: I-It's okay sis! We're gonna get out of this mess! Popsicle: *Tears up a bit* Blaze: And when we do I'll melt this crazy slimeball! Slimer: Hey! Don't be mean! Blaze: I'll be as mean as I want to you! Slimer: Rude! Popsicle:... Blaze: Sis, help me out here! You wanna kill this slimeball as much as me right!? Popsicle:.... Blaze: Sis? Popsicle: *Tears up* Blaze: Nn, sis! Why are you crying?! Popsicle: I-I can't bro. I can't handle this. Blaze: Sis wait! It's gonna be okay! We're gonna break out of this junk together! Popsicle: B-Bro... Blaze: Don't let this slimy little traitor get to you! I won't let my little sister get hurt now you hear?! Popsicle:.... Blaze: Now just take it easy! We'll figure this out! Popsicle: *Sniffs and whimpers* Slimer: Awwww. (Slimer pats Popsicle's head) Slimer: It's okay. Popsicle: Please don't touch me... Blaze: Lay a hand on her and you're dead! Slimer: Hmmm.... Blaze: *Growls* ???: Slimy! (Batty then lands next to Slimer) Slimer: Batty! Batty: I've been looking for you! You weren't with the others so I figured something bad had happened! Slimer: Sorry Batty! I've been trying to keep a hold of these two. Trying to figure out how to cheer them up. Batty: Who are these two??? SLimer: Some fire man and a cute ice user. Blaze: STOP SAYING THAT ABOUT MY SISTER!!! Batty: Really now? Slimer: Yep! Blaze: *Thinking* Great. Two of the traitors. Batty: Well, do you need some assistance? Slimer: Oh yeah thanks! I need to get to Blake but there's this glass lady hunting me! Batty: Glass lady? ???: I think she means me. (Batty and Slimer look up to find Glass sitting in a tree) Slimer: AH THERE SHE IS!! Glass: I knew you couldn't have gone far from your precious God of Light's fight. Blaze: Glass! Popsicle: *Gasp* Alright! Now she'll save us! Glass: Now then, I'll ask again you ball of snot. Let those two go before I slice you to ribbons. Slimer: *Gasp* Batty: Hey! Now that was rude of you to say lady! Glass: Hm? Batty: Yeah you heard me! Glass: Hmm... (Glass looks at Batty) Glass: So, there's two freaks in the God of Light's army? ???: How rude! (Glass turns and is suddenly hit by tons of webs) Glass: AHH!! (Slimer and Batty look to see the Queen) Queen: No one says that about my little lovely's! Slimer: Queen! Batty: It's you! Queen: That it is! Blaze: AH COME ON!!! Popsicle: This just gets worse and worse...! Glass: *Snarls* YOU DIRTY LITTLE TRAITORS!! (A large shard glass shoots out of the web around her) Slimer: *Gasp* (Glass cuts herself free) Batty: Oh crap! Glass: This is it for you! (Glass charges at Queen preparing to cut her, but Queen dodges and then bears her fangs and bites) Glass: AHHHH!!!! (Queen stops biting as the venom takes effect) Glass: Nnn… W-What.... What's wrong with m-me...? Queen: That should take care of you. Blaze: G-Glass?? Popsicle: What did you do?? Queen: Don't worry. She'll live. But she will be sleeping for awhile. Glass: Y-You... I'll... I'll.... *Collapses* Blaze: G-GLASS!? Popsicle:.... *Lowers head in defeat* Slimer: *Pets Popsicle's head* Hey its okay. Everyone will be your friend. Including her. Popsicle: *Whimper* Blaze: I hate you all. Batty: You won't think that for much longer friend. And hey, whatever Slimy did to your sister, I apologize on her behalf. Queen: Come on you two. Let's bring them to Blake. Slimer: Right away! (The three take Blaze and Popsicle to find Blake. The scene then cuts to Erin and Jessica being tossed away by Licker) Jessica: Gah! Erin: NN!! Jessica: *Groans* This freak's really getting on my nerves. Licker: *Hiss* Jessica: What kind of Grimm even makes this kind of thing possible? Erin: *Holds her stomach and groans* Jessica: Huh? Erin: I feel like I'm about to lose it Jessie.... Jessica: !! No not now Erin! Erin: Nope... Can't hold it... Its coming up... Jessica: *Looks away* Oh I can't look. (Erin goes and crawls behind a tree as she's heard vomiting) Jessica: Ewww.... (Erin soon crawls back out) Erin: *Moans* Jessica: You good? Erin:....Yeah... Jessica: Alright. Licker: *Hiss* (The girls look to see Licker sending its tongue out again) Jessica: NOT THIS TIME!!! (Jessica quickly puts up a psychic barrier around them) Licker: *Hiss* (The tongue bounces off the barrier as Licker pulls it back) Licker: *Growls* Jessica: That should keep us safe Erin. Erin; Cool.... (Jessica goes and crouches beside Erin) Jessica: You gonna be okay? Erin: I feel really empty.... Jessica: Sorry I don't have anything to give you to eat. Erin: I-Its fine... Just... Just need a minute. Jessica: Alright. (Licker then starts clawing at the barrier) Licker: *Snarl* Jessica: Nn... Erin: This isn't a good situation we're in Jessie.... Jessica: Hey we can get though this. Together. Erin: I'm... I'm not at my best right now. Jessica: That thing caught me off guard was all. We can do this. Erin: You sure...? Jessica: I'm sure. Erin:...*Smile* Okay. Jessica: *Smile* (The two then look over at Licker) Licker: *Hiss* Jessica: Sorry buddy, but you won't be getting in here any time soon. Licker: *Tilts head confused* Jessica: Yep, you heard me. We're safe in here! Erin:... Licker:.... (Licker then looks down before he starts to dig into the ground) Jessica: Huh?? (Licker digs underground. Soon, he starts to dig into the barrier) Jessica: !! Oh crap, he's digging into the dome! Erin: No he's not! (Erin charges up ice beam ready to blast him when he comes out) Erin: I'll be ready! Jessica: Oh, good idea! (Licker then pops out of the ground) Licker: *Roar* Jessica: Now Erin! Erin: Eat this! (Erin freezes Licker's body, leaving his head untouched) Licker; *Snarling and hissing* Jessica: And now. (Jessica walks up and puts her hand on Licker's face) Jessica: Night night. (Jessica uses her power and knocks Licker unconscious) Jessica: Gotcha! Erin: *Jumps up* Yes! *Grabs her stomach* Ooh, bad move Erin. Jessica: Now we just gotta get him to Blake. Erin: How are we gonna do that? It's chaos out there AND he's frozen solid. Jessica: I'll levitate him if you cover me. Erin: I'll try my best. Jessica: *Nods and smiles* Good. Now let's go! (Jessica drops the barrier and levitates Licker off the ground before the two of them run off) Jessica: Don't overwork yourself Erin! Erin: Not like I have anything left to up chuck! Jessica: Well if we find Spot I'll see if he has cookies on standby! Erin: Oh yes! (The two run off with Licker. The scene then cuts to Blake and the Defenders fighting off the Grimm) Blake H: *Slashes a Grimm* Eat that! Alex: Thank god you came back with an army Blake! Blake H: I did say I would get everyone! Alex: Heh, yeah! Miles: This fight's in the bag now! (Akinari is seen watching) Akinari: *Growls* Dammit! ???: This isn't good! Akinari: We need a new edge! Call out the Goliath! ???: *Nods* (The Targhul runs off before the scene cuts the the heroes fighting) Kyle: Umm, guys?! Jack: Huh? (The heroes then see a large armored Grimm Targhul exiting the cave) Goliath: *Roar* Alex: Ah shit. Blake H: Guess we'll need some bigger fighters. Weiss! Weiss: Yeah? Blake H: You know what to do! Use that knight of yours to take that big guy down! Weiss: Right! Cover me! (Weiss thrusts her sword down and begins to summon her knight) Blake H: Will do! Goliath: *Roars* (The Goliath starts to run toward the army) Pete: Here it comes! Blake H: Stand your ground! (Weiss nearly finishes her summoning) Goliath: *Roar* Blake H: Hold it! (The Goliath keeps running) Blake H: Hold it! (The Goliath closes in) Blake H: And! Weiss: NOW!! (Suddenly the Goliath is hit by a giant sword) Spot: WHOA!!! Goliath: *Roars in pain* (The knight then emerges from Weiss's Glyph) Blake H: Yeah! Miles: Direct hit! Akinari: *Growls* Damn heroes! Lucks: Akinari! What do we do now!? Akinari: KEEP FIGHTING!! I WILL NOT FAIL GRIMOIRE!! Lucks: R-Right! Pete: Everyone! Forward! Lucks: Everyone! Defend the Goliath! Boom: HAHA!! I'm GETTING UP THERE AND MAKE MORE BOOMS!! Akinari: Do whatever you have to! Just make sure that knight nor those traitors bring the Goliath down! Boom: BOOM TIME!!! (Boom runs down into the battle) Akinari: Hmph. (Back at the battle) Slimer: *Voice* Blake! Blake H: Hm? (Blake looks to find Slimer, Batty and Queen approaching with Glass Blaze and Popsicle) Slimer: We need your purifying abilities pronto! Blake H: Whoa! You got three of them? Slimer: Yep! Blaze: RAHH!! YOU GODDAMN SLIME BTCH!! Popsicle: Its bad enough you kiss me now you are giving us to a demon!? Blake H: Hm, sounds like I am needed. Slimer: Don't worry Pop! You'll be living a happy life in no time! Popsicle: Do NOT call me Pop! Slimer: Aww but it's a cute nickname! Popsicle: *Sigh* Slimer: Man you're really getting belly rubs when we're done here. Popsicle: ?? Excuse me?? Blake H: Here, let me purify them. Popsicle: AH!!! Blaze: NONONONONONO!!! (Blake grabs the two by their faces and purifies them before he kneels down and purifies the unconscious Glass. He then stands up) Slimer: *Smile* Blake H: Let them go Slimer. (Slimer removes herself from the two) Popsicle: …. Huh. This... This isn't... Bad. Blaze: …. Its... Its so-so. Blake H: So, you guys okay? Popsicle: Y-Yeah! Blaze: We're okay Blake! Blake Great. (Glass then begins to wake up) Glass: *Groans* Popsicle: Glass! Glass: What... What happened? (Looks at herself) Glass: AHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!? Blake H: I purified you. Glass: Y-You what?! Blake H: Don't worry, I helped you out Glass. Glass:... This... It isn't as bad as I thought. Popsicle: I know! Blaze: I do dig the new look. Popsicle: Yeah! Really fits my ice powers! Alex: Oh wow another ice user? Man Rose Grey and Erin are gonna love this. Jack: Yeah they are. Blake H: Well then, will you guys help us out? Popsicle: We sure will! Glass: Ready to serve! Weiss: HEY! CAN YOU HELP ME ALREADY!? (The group turns back to the battle) Blake H: O-Oh right! Slimer: Let's go! Batty: To battle! (The group charges into the fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts